Shenrons date
by shenron-tha-demon
Summary: thois story is about my character and bra please r


This is my story for my character in dragon ball z he is made up by me and if you don't like it. Don't read it ok  
  
As he awakes from his sleep in his bed this young man named shenron gets up and gets dressed in his normal attire which is a wife beater and a pair of boxer and baggy black jeans and sock then his combat boots as he walks out of his room and out into the living room he looks at her father.  
  
"Hello father" He looks right at his father.  
  
"Hello shenron ready for you training today"Brolly looked at his son and grinned at his son.  
  
He looked into his fathers eyes"not right now father I must be going somewhere"he walked out of the house and into the garage and hoped into his shelby cobra as he pulled the keys out from under the seat along with his wallet he started the car up and backed it out of the garage and driveway as he put the car in drive and squealed his tires as the car took off he head for his girls house as he started to speed up he hit the bakes and cut the steering wheel to the right and pulled into her driveway as he grinned as he jumped out of the car and walked up to the door as he knocked on it as vegata opened the dor shenron looked at him and spoke.  
  
"Hello vegeta is bra here"shenron looked at her father as bra came running to the door as she wraped her arms around his neck as she kissed him her father hated him so much but they didn't care they were in love with each other as he looked to her father.  
  
"I'll have her back at midnight sir" Shenron said to vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked at them and said to his self its hopeless then he looked at shenron"you better boy or I'll come after you" .  
  
Vegeta then shut the door on them as they walked to his car he opened the door for her after her jumped in as he started it up and pulled out of the drive way as he drove downtwon he pulled it a real fancy restaurant as he got out of the car then he opened her car door as he closed the door he put the alarm on the car. He walked into restaurant with her as the host greeted them.  
  
"Welcome to the Bluepointe . Are you on the list"the host waited for their reply  
  
"No were not but I believe my two friends say that we are" Shenron pulled out two $100s and placed them in the host hands.  
  
The host nodded and took them to a open table as the host looked at them and looked at her and whispered to her "does your father know about him cause he seem like he's ghetto" then the host said "now your waiter will be with you here shortly" Shenron looked at the host and spoke to him "now I want our waiter here now" the host lefted After he was told that then came their waiter for this eveving as they sat their talking about the music. After shenron kissed her he looked up and say the waiter.Then he started to grin at him as he spoke.  
  
"Now waiter don't ask a thing just bring me everything on your menu along with one of your most expensive bottles of wine to"the waiter took their menus and lefted.  
  
They sat their for more then 3 and a half hours they had done already drank 4 bottles of their expensive wine as they waiting for their food then finally 9 waiters came out with 9 carts full of food for just that one table as he saw all of the food he got real hungry. As the food arrived to the table he smirked top the waiter as they have never seen two people that could eat everying on the menu. The waiter lefted the carts in front of them as they started to grab carts and just go through it like they had a stomach was a bottomless pit. As they finished their meal they walked up front and the bill came to over $2078.45. Shenron looked at the bill was he spoke to the host  
  
"um if I'm paying that I better be getting 2 free all you can eat coupon that I can use any time"the host nodded because he found out who his dad was as he payed the man the $2078.45 in cold hard cash as hey walked out to his car as he turned the alarm off he he opened the door then opened hers for her as they shut their doors on the car he started it up as he backed out and drove into the street flooring it as they pulled into the mall he already knew what she was gonna do as they parked the car he put his top up as he lacked the roof to the window as he steped out he walked over to the other side of the car and opened her door for her as he hit the power lock and then shut her door and he put the alarm on it as they walked into the mall he saw his father talking about remodeling the mall since he is the mayor he can do what he wants. They she had done maxed out 5 of his credit cards as he called up his limo driver they waited inside of the mall as he he looked at her. She grinned at him as she spoke to him.  
  
"Now shenron I have something for you but your gonna have to ait till you come over tomorrow to get them" She smiled at him "oh shen" he looked at her "yes bra" she smiled at him "I love you" shen grinned at those words as he spoke::and I love you to. To Be Continued 


End file.
